Carrying cases for personal articles have been used in the past by swimmers, bathers and the like to allow the personal articles to be worn on the person. Thus, such articles are always available when they are needed and are secured against theft.
Disclosures relating to this general subject matter are found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 1,440,690 1,961,181 1,989,527 2,006,773 4,905,857 1,522,633 1,986,057 1,809,696 2,081,930 ______________________________________
While some of the above disclosures describe waterproof features for carrying cases for personal articles, such disclosures relate to structures which are generally not satisfactory for one or more reasons. For instance, conventional cases have been made of materials which are relatively heavy in weight and are suitable to be worn anywhere except around the waist. In such a case, one or more walls of the case are shaped to fit the contour of a particular part of the body, such as the hip or stomach. An example of this feature is the carrying case as shown in U.S. Pat. 4,905,557 listed above.
In this patent, a cover is pivotally mounted on a hollow lower part one of the sidewalls of the case is relatively flat while the other sidewall is provided with a concave outer surface to fit the hip when a belt or band secures the case to the waist. No provision is made or suggested for receiving a cord, string or thong for wearing the case suspended from the neck. The patent 4,905,557 also shows a horizontal upper lip on the lower part of the case which is parallel to the bottom. This horizontal lip has a tendency to cause too much of the personal articles to project upwardly from the open top of the case when the case. Thus, such articles may easily fall out of the lower part when the case is opened. It is preferred that some means be provided to avoid this problem while maintaining a waterproof seal and structural strength in the upper and lower parts of the case.